


The Order Of Anarchy

by Knifeatafistfight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knifeatafistfight/pseuds/Knifeatafistfight
Summary: Ask, did I win because I cheatedOr because you failed to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the way back from seeing 1984 at the Playhouse Theater in London, which is, incidentally, absolutely incredible and definitely worth seeing. It is dark, and does not necessarily reflect my own philosophy, just one I keep in reserve for fun, and the purpose of freaking out my ethics and debate teachers. Enjoy.

A cheater, you call me  
A liar, you say  
I break the rules of your game  
Which game?  
My hands twist knives  
That stab at exposed sides and backs  
Of friends and foes alike  
And when the crumbling walls of you moral victory  
Come crashing down to leave only mine  
Ask, did I win because I cheated  
Or because you failed to?  
Call me a traitorous fiend, conceited  
But look, deep into the cracks and corners  
Of my deceit and see, a universal truth  
When the game is crooked  
The rules are crooked  
The straight and narrow frays and folds  
Under the slightest footsteps of the morally superior  
Honesty, loyalty; these are luxuries  
Justice, honor; these are novelties  
Believe me when I say  
I did not misunderstand your rules  
You misunderstood mine  
So next time, when I bring a knife to our fistfight  
Face reality  
And face me with a gun

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @knifeatafistfight


End file.
